Unexpected Occurrences
by jr forever
Summary: What would have happened if Rory had decided to go to London to see Logan. Who does she turn to when she finds out that he hasn't been faithful to her?


**Unexpected Occurrences:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls.**

**A/n: This story takes place after 'The Long Morrow' (the first episode from season seven). Some of the dialogue from this chapter is taken from that episode.**

Ch.1

"Hello?" Logan distractedly said as he answered the phone.

"Hey!" Rory happily replied glad to be talking to Logan after finally figuring out what the rocket he had got for her meant. She couldn't wait to thank him properly. '_If only he wasn't in London…'_ She thought before quickly pushing that thought away.

"Hey!" Logan eagerly said once he realized who he was talking to.

"I'm sorry for calling so early. Did I wake you?"

"I'm actually at the office."

"On a dare?"

"It's my first day, so I'm trying to make a good impression."

"So you're, like, dressed and everything?

"New suit, new shoes, even brushed my hair."

"How's the office? Fabulous? Do you have a window?"

"I wouldn't say it's fabulous, but I do have a window."

"Can you see the queen?"

"Actually, my window looks out on Piccadilly circus."

"So, you can just see Elephants and clowns walking past your building all day long? That must be nice."

"It's brilliant."

"Brilliant? Oh, my god. You're turning British. Do you have a secretary named Moneypenny?"

"My secretary's name is Steven."

"Steven Moneypenny?"

Logan couldn't help but laugh at that comment "Yes."

It was quiet for a second. "So...I just wanted to thank you for the rocket."

"You already thanked me." Logan absentmindedly replied while typing something on his computer.

"I know I did, but I wanted to do it again, because I'm not sure I conveyed how much I loved it in our last conversation. I really, really loved it."

"I'm glad."

"I can't wait to come see you, Logan. I can't wait." Rory was so excited. She couldn't even begin to describe how much she missed him. Now she knew for sure that Logan missed her as much as she missed him. Why else would he have left her that rocket?

"I already got you a ticket."

"You're kidding." Rory said, thinking '_Logan is just as excited about seeing me as I am about seeing him. I can't believe he already got me a ticket. He's so sweet and thoughtful...'_

"I got it right here. I was gonna Fedex it to you. You'll have it tomorrow."

"Oh, my god!" _'This is all falling into place sooner than I thought it would. At this rate I'll be in London with Logan before the end of the week!'_

"So tell your mom you're not gonna be home for Christmas."

"Christmas?" Rory's heart fell when she heard that. It wouldn't be Christmas for months. _'How am I supposed to survive without Logan for that long?'_

"Two weeks, just you and me. I already cleared it with my dad. I'm still playing with the itinerary, but how do you feel about London, Paris, and Rome?"

"Wow." Rory mumbled trying to conceal her disappointment.

"I figured we'd do a week in London, then a quick train ride, and we do three days in Paris, and we finish our trip with a four-day sojourn in Rome. We still have enough time for one last night in London before you fly back home."

"Logan, that sounds amazing." Rory forced herself to say. She didn't want him to know how hurt and disappointed that she was.

Luckily for her he didn't. "Oh, hey, I should take off. My first staff meeting. They're waving me in." Logan quickly said eager to get off of the phone. His coworkers were getting impacient with him.

"Oh, okay, good luck."

"Thanks, cheers."

"Cheers." Rory mumbled. He hardly waited for her to reply before he hung up. _'Maybe Logan doesn't love me as much as I thought he did…I'm such an idiot! I thought way to much into the rocket. Why did he get that for me if he didn't want me to come to London to be with him? What does the rocket really mean? I can't wait till Christmas to find out. I can't wait that long to see him again…I just can't. I miss him so much already and he has only been gone since this morning. If I miss him this much now, how will I feel tomorrow or even in a week? I have to see him again…That's it. It's decided. I'm going to London. I know that he isn't expecting me, but I have to see him. I have to know if he misses me as much as I miss him.' _With that thought Rory turned off the light and went to bed. She had to get a good night sleep. She was going to have a very busy day tomorrow.  
**

* * *

a/n: Was it good? Bad? Review and let me know what you thought. This is not a Rogan story. It is definately Lit. I just didn't know how to start without having Logan in it, considering the fact that she is dating him. Personally I can't stand the guy. No offense to anyone that likes him. I just prefer Jess.**

**For those of you reading undecided don't worry. I'm not giving up on it. I am definately planning on continuing it. If any of you have any suggestions for either undecided or unexpected occurrences let me know.**

**Next chapter: Rory goes to London and finds something that she never expected to see. **

**-jrforever **


End file.
